ramroomrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Endeavor
The Endeavor is the seventh BC-304 produced by the Tau'ri, and is commanded by Lt. Colonel James Wright. It is slightly larger and has more weapon emplacements than the other 304's and includes an extra bay to hold the Orion, which was originally intended to be a concealed Puddle Jumper bay. A shuttle named the Endeavour was decomissioned shortly before the completion of the Endeavor. Crew Commanding Officer *Major Mark Anderson (2012-2016) *Lt. Colonel James Wright (2016-present) Known Crew *SentryRam - Ship AI (2012-present) *Lieutenant Cody Jameson - Weapons/Comms/Intelligence Analyst (2012-2016) *Captain Adam Smith - Helm/Engineer (2012-2016) *Airman Amber Eclipse - Hyperdrive Technician (2012) (MIA) *Doctor Lindsey Novak - Engineer (2012-201?) Overview Hull The hull of the Endeavor is made of a Naquadah/Trinium alloy, which is standard on Tau'ri vessels, and was later plated with Durasteel in the Skyriver galaxy. Shielding The Asgard shielding has been modified to prevent damage from seeping through the shields into the ship systems, which allows the Endeavor to participate in combat without the threat of being crippled while under heavy fire, although the total strength of the shield has been slightly reduced. Weapons The Endeavor is outfitted with several more offensive systems than previous BC-304 ships. As more advanced and hostile races are discovered, the Tau'ri required more firepower in order to defend their allies. Technology The Endeavor is equipped with several Automatic Replicating Devices, which allows it to create Artificial Naquadah and Artificial ZPM's, as well as other materials such as consumables or weapons and ammunition. The Hyperdrive installed has been modified from the original Asgard design, efficiently letting it run off of a Zero-point Module to achieve maximum speed in hyperspace without sacrificing too much power, able to travel between the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies in 75 hours. The Endeavor was refitted with a gravity well generator after returning from the Skyriver galaxy, allowing it to effectively keep Red Faction ships from escaping into hyperspace. Although very effective in keeping RF ships from escaping, the generator has a very small area of effect, which is about the area of 1/3 of a small star system. While in the Skyriver galaxy, Anderson had the Asgard Core construct a Stargate in the empty cargo hold. Originally used to contact Earth to inform the Pentagon of their whereabouts, the Stargate was kept onboard as a means of communication with offworld allies and to have the ship act as a mobile command center for planetary assaults on both the Red Faction and Lucian Alliance, and later the Goa'uld Empire. History 2009 A new X-304, codenamed Project E, was scheduled for construction in early 2009, designed to have more weapon emplacements to defend from attacks by the Lucian Alliance and the Wraith. 2012 Sometime before it was launched, Alex Mason learned about "Project E", and discovered the location of the ship, to which he snuck aboard. During the test-run of the hyperdrive, a solar eruption caused an anomaly with the active hyperspace window, and the Endeavor was sent over seventy-five million lightyears to the Skyriver galaxy. galaxy.]] Upon arriving at the primary facility for the Corellian Engineering Corporation, Mason made his way off the ship and "procured" his own vessel. Later that year, it participated in the Battle of the Death Star III, in order to keep the galaxy from being plunged into tyranny. As a reward for its participation, the ship received Durasteel Plating overtop its hull, further strengthening it. 2015 Shortly before the destruction of the Skyriver galaxy, Mark Anderson found three abandoned Venator-class cruisers and towed them back to the edge of the Milky Way galaxy using the Endeavor. 2016 In March of 2016, the Endeavor and her crew finally returned home, landing at Area 37 for a much-needed rest. With Anderson being transferred to the recently completed Fleet Destroyer, command of the Endeavor was left to Lt. Colonel James Wright, although Anderson occasionally visited the Endeavor to check up on things. 2017 Mark Anderson refits the Endeavor with a gravity well generator. Major Campaigns *Battle of the Third Death Star * *Skirmish over Corellia Endeavor4.png Endeavor3.png Category:I.C.E. Fleet Category:Battlecruisers Category:Flagships